A Flash From The Past
This is the very first episode of Charmed Generations. Characters Plot Wyatt and Megan thought everything was fine intil they were visited by their daughters from the future. Now with their help, the rest of the family, Leo III, and they're super strong and super cute boyfriends, the girls might just have what it takes to Wyatt. But will it be at the expense of one of their lives? Episode Wyatt Halliwell and Megan Kink are talking in the dining room when a portal appears and Leo III comes flying through. Leo III says "What don't remember me?" And then Saphire comes flying out of the portal. They introduce themselves and then Sage, Siam, Charlie, Parker, and David come flying in. They talk for a while, explaining why they are here. Then they head up to bed. The next morning Saphire walks down to the living room. It's full of relatives. They talk until Chris upsets Saphire and she leaves the room. She comes back in and Wyatt follows. Then the scene is cut to the dinner table. Saphire explains how she has recruited some people for the mission and then a protal appears. Percy and Peyton Halliwell step through. They go to the future. The fight off Shax and the zombies of past innocents and then everything is quiet. Then they hear the sound of an arrow shooting and it hits Saphire. Everyone goes home and Saphire and Chris are left there. Saphire blacks out. Then Saphire is in a completely white room. She hears Prue's voice. Then Prue and Wyatt appears. They talk for a minute. Wyatt then says "Don't be afraid. Just trust me. This isn't your destiny." She takes a deep breathe and then sees Chris again. She says "I'm sure I'll be there again." Then she waves her hand and a portal appears. They walk through and appear in the living room. Saphire gets big hugs from everybody. She then says "If I get this attention for almost dying I should do it more often." Everyone laughs. It's a couple hours later and the gang is talking. Then Wyatt from the future appears. He explains how the girls should stay in the past to be safe from Kabar. Then he, Leo III, Matt, Posie, Scarlett, and Scott walk through the portal. The last scene is Leo and Chris standing behind Saphire rubbing her arms as she looks at where the ortal was. Notes *In this episode it is mentioned that Saphire was more like Chris and Piper even though Wyatt was more like Leo. *In the future, Wyatt dies and Megan marries Leo III. It is not explained what happened to Leo III, but he probably hung around and helped with the fighting. *It is never fully explained who Leo III really is. And some wonder why his name was Leo. Later in the series it is explained that Lillian Wyatt, Leo's wife before he died, named her son Leo Jr, and he named his son Leo III. This was often mistaken that Leo III was Leo Wyatt's grandson, or another son. Quotes #Wyatt: Just because she saw her mom blow somebody up doesn't mean he scarred for life ok. #Saphire: If two people appeared in my dining room, I'd be a little freaked out too. #Parker: I'm glad he's dead in the future. #Megan:She just blew you up and your laughing your ass off? #Wyatt: Save me from what? Saphire: From death. : 6. Saphire: Maybe I just got luc Leo: And maybe Parker just got unlucky. Trivia *This is the grandchildren of the Charmed Ones' first appearences. In the last episode of Charmed, many think that Piper is reading to her granddaughter. But it is actually Melinda, Saphire's daughter. This was changed because Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda had kids earlier than expected. *In the last episode, Leo is seen teaching a telekinetic orbing class, but Paige takes over that class after Leo starts teaching a hybrid class for whitelighter-witches. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1